Sakura Blossom
by Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever
Summary: Pertemuan ditengah rimbun kuncup sakura yang belum mekar. Akankah kuncup itu mengembang? Warning: YAOI, OOC, gak tahu Roman atau kagak?. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Dimulai dari saia yang akhir-akhir ini seneng banget bikin en memikirkan Sasuke menderita, en jadilah fic ini. Disini aku menceritakan kegagalan Sasuke yang gak lulus skul. Hehehe, poor sasu... * dichidori Sasuke*

Para SasukeFans, jangan marah sama saiaa.... saiia coman pingin nunjukkin kecintaan saia ma Sasuke. Ngomong dengan tubuh berlumur darah*

Ok silakan nikmati ~~~

Summary: Pertemuan ditengah rimbun kuncup sakura yang belum mekar. Akankah kuncup itu meengembang? Warning: YAOI, OOC, gak tahu Roman atau kagak?. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura Blossom

By Shion

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Warning: YAOI, OOC, ROMAN KAGAK JELASS

Pair: NARUSASU slight NEJIGAA dan SHIKAKIBA

Disclaimer: punya om Masashi

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Sasuke POV **

Aku memandang miris pada salah satu jendela disebuah sekolah. Memperhatikan anak-anak didalam sana yang ribut entah membicarakan apa.

'Kenapa aku disini? Diluar? Kenapa aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka?' pikirku sambil memandang diriku yang ada diluar sebuah pagar sekolah, tanpa memakai seragam seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Sendiri berada diantara barisan pohon-pohon sakura yang kuncupnya belum mekar. Ditemani angin awal musim semi yang berhembus hangat, namun terasa sangat dingin dikulitku.

Teringat kembali aku pada hari itu, hari pengumuman kelulusan. Hari itu aku bisa mendengar semua anak disekelilingku menggunjingkanku.

_FLASH BLACK_

"Sudah dengar, katanya Uchiha yang itu mengganggur selama setahun, lho?"

"Masa? Dia kan pintar."

"Pilihan sekolahnya hanya Aoimizu sih, tidak ada yang lain."

"Kasihan dia semoga dia bisa tabah."

"Adik anda sekolah dimana?"

"Ngg, adik saya..."

_END FLASH BLACK_

Aku masih ingat dengan detil semua pembicaraan mereka. Omongan anak-anak yang menggunjingkan ku, teman-teman yang menghiburku, wajah kecewa para guru-guru ku dan wajah tersenyum Aniki-ku. Tapi aku tahu itu adalah senyum palsu, karena didalamnya tersimpan banyak kekecewaaan.

Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari saat aku bisa menunjukkan keberhasilanku pada Aniki. Tapi yang kuberikan justru yang sebaliknya. Tapi walau begitu dia tetap tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa, seraya menjaga perasaanku. Tapi itu justru menambah beban di hatiku.

Kesal, sedih, marah. Perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu. Setitik air mengalir dipipiku. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang sudah terbendung sejak hari itu.

Aku memandang sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri sendiri disana, menghampirinya. Aku pun menggurat keras-keras batang pohon itu dengan pisau yang kubawa, menumpahkan semua perasaanku dengan menggambar sebuah anak ayam yang sedang menangis disana.

'Aku tak tahu lagi... apa yang harus kulakukan.'

"HOOII!"

Aku pun menghentikan kegiatanku menggurat pohon tersebut. Aku menoleh pada asal suara itu. Aku pun mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang ala duren disana. Kelihatannya dia yang meneriakiku, karena tak ada seorang pun selain kami disini.

"Pohon sakuranya jangan digurat begitu, kan kasihan."

Aku diam saja, tak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Ia melewatiku begitu saja dan menghampiri pohon sakura yang tadi kugurat.

"Kamu jangan menggurat pohon seperti ini dong, ini namanya tindak kejahatan." Kata anak itu sambil mengelus bekas guratanku tadi.

Apa katanya? Apa alasannya dia bilang seperti itu?

"Kamu kenapa ada disini, ini kan jam sekolah. Apa kamu membolos?"

Aku cukup terkejut dia bilang aku membolos. Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu tanpa tahu permasalahanku.

"Dari pada menyesatkan diri seperti itu lebih baik memperbaiki diri, membolos itu tidak baik. Kau hanya akan membuat kecewa orang-orang yang mendukungmu."

"Kau jangan berkata seakan tahu permasalahanku!" aku kesal, kupingku panas begitu pula hatiku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ceramah dari orang yang bahkan belum kukenal seperti dia.

"Aku belajar mati-matian agar bisa masuk Aoimizu, aku sakit karena tertekan! Dan aku tidak lulus karena hal itu! Jangan sok menceramahiku kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" aku meneriakkan semua isi hatiku, aku tidak peduli walau wajahnya saat ini terperagah mendengar teriakanku.

'Sial! Sialan!' kata-kata itu terus menerus kuulang seputar pikiranku saat ini.

"Maaf."

'Sekarang dia mau mengasihaniku, bagus sekali!' pikirku sarkatis.

"Maaf, aku berkata sok padahal aku juga tidak lulus SMP."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, terkejut karena perkataannya.

" Jadi kamu juga...?" aku ingin menanyakannya tapi anak pirang itu memotong perkatanku.

"Kau lihat rumah sakit yang ada disana?" Ia mengatakannya sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah sakit yang jaraknya memang sangat dekat dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Aku pasien dirumah sakit itu." Lanjutnya.

Aku kembali terperangah mendengarnya. Dia pun menengok kearahku dan mulai berbicara.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita pesta?"

Aku mencerna kata-katanya itu. Dan hanya satu kata yang terucap dari mulutku, saat otakku mulai aktif kembali.

"Haaaah? Pesta?" Ok itu dua kata. Jangan permasalahkan itu. Tapi pastinya kalau ada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu tiba-tiba langsung mengajak pesta, pastinya kata-kata itu kan yang akan keluar dari mulutmu? Ya kan?

"Yap, pesta, kita akan pesta sebagai sesama pengangguran!" anak itu menegaskan dengan penuh semangat. Aku mulai pusing dan bingung. Apa tidak lulus adalah hal yang perlu dirayakan? Aku jadi berpikir bocah pirang yang ada didepanku ini sakit jiwa.

"Jangan bercanda, kenapa aku harus pesta denganmu?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan kenapa aku memilih pertanyaan itu? Pertanyaan yang seakan menjelaskan aku juga ingin berpesta? Aku mulai merasa otakku sudah hampir drop karena stress.

"Hehehehe, sebagai sesama yang tidak lulus ada baiknya kan kita melakukan perayaan. Lagipula aku senang punya teman yang senasib." Katanya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kamu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Aku tidak menjawab, diam saja. Malas menjawab pertanyaan dan memikirkan pernyataannya yang menurutku bodoh.

"Heii, aku ngomong sama kamu bukan sama pohon , Teme!" aku bisa melihat raut wajah kesal di wajahnya karena kuacuhkan. Tunggu, tadi dia memanggilku apa?

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku Teme, Dobe! Aku punya nama, namaku Sasuke Uchiha!" sungutku.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme. Salahmu dari tadi diam saja!" dia membalas perkataanku tak kalah kesal dariku. Tapi, sesaat kulihat raut wajahnya seperti terkejut akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau Dobe?" tanyaku. Dia diam saja. Sesaat keheningan meributkan diri diantara kami.

"Besok jadi kan?" di pun angkat bicara. Tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Apanya?" aku bertanya kembali.

"Duhh, besok kita pesta, aku tunggu disini,ya?" katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku belum bilang setuju akan hal itu." Jawabku.

"Ohh, ayolah Teme." Aku bisa menolaknya bila aku mau, dengan berbagai alasan yang masuk akal tentunya. Tapi, kenapa tatapannya padaku seperti seekor anak anjing yang dibuang? Uhh,sial. Dan diluar kesadaranku aku pun menjawab...

"Ya."

Satu kata itu sukses membuatku terkejut dengan sendirinya.

"Benar? Kalau begitu besok kutunggu kau disini, jangan lupa bawa makanan ya." Wajahnya terlihat senang seperti anak kecil.

"Tu-tunggu kenapa aku harus bawa makanan?"

"Tentu saja,kalau mau pesta gak seru kalau gak sambil makan-makan kan?"

Cih, aku tahu itu. Maksudku kenapa bukan kamu saja yang bawa. Baru saja aku akan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kulihat dia menatap pepohonan sakura itu dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Dia kembali menatapku dengan cengiran lebarnya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Besok disini, akan kutunggu. Kita akan berpesta sampai sakura _fall._"

_kata-katanya saat itu_

_membuatku teringat kembali_

_akan sesuatu yang sudah kulupakan_

_tapi, aku tak kuasa mengingatnya

* * *

_

Cip,cip,cip

Suara burung berkicau dan sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk mengusik tidurku. Dengan setengah tersadar, aku teringat janjiku dengan bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ck, untuk apa aku datang. Kenal juga baru kemarin." Gumamku kecil.

'_Besok kutunggu,ya.'_

Entah kenapa selintas kata-kata yang diucapkannya kemarin membuatku jadi kepikiran.

'Apa dia benar-benar menunggu?'

Akhirnya dengan enggan aku pun turun dari tempat tidurku. Mandi dan berganti baju. Rutinitas sehari-hariku yang biasa. Hanya kali ini aku tidak berangkat kesekolah.

Aku pun turun menuju dapur, disana Aniki-ku sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Aniki kelihatan terkejut melihat aku berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Padahal baru mau dibangunkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Seperti biasa aku hanya diam.

"Kalau tidak ada kerjaan, kamu boleh istirahat lagi."

Aku tahu aniki tidak bermaksud buruk, tapi mau tidak mau aku merasa tersinggung karena kata –kata itu.

"Aku juga punya kerjaan sendiri." Aku pun menuju kearah kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ada didalamnya.

"Aku bantu ya?" kata Aniki.

"Tidak usah!" kataku sedikit membentak. Aniki pun hanya tersenyum dan itu makin membuatku sesak saja. Padahal akan lebih baik bila Aniki memarahiku.

Akan lebih baik kalau ada yang menyalahkanku.

* * *

Aku pun menyusuri jalan dengan langkah enggan. Rasanya sangat berat menampakkan wajahku diluar saat ini. Padahal dulu aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain padaku.

"Neji!"

DEG

Mendengar nama yang dipanggil oleh suara itu, aku pun langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik salah satu pagar rumah yang cukup tinggi didekatku. Aku pun mengintip, melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Dan disana ada teman-temanku saat aku SMP. Neji dan pacarnya, Gaara juga Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Hei, Shika sudah mengerjakan PR kimia belum?"

Aku mendengar Kiba menanyakan tentang PR. Dia selalu menanyakan hal itu setiap pagi dan selalu saja Shikamaru yang notabene adalah pacarnya yang pertama kali ditanyakan. Aku salut pada Shikamaru yang tahan dengan Kiba yang berisik dan maniak anjing itu.

"Sudah, _mendokusei_."jawab Shikamaru dengan embel-embel khas miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong sudah bisa menghubungi Sasuke?"

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku pun memanjangkan telingaku.

"Belum akhir-akhir ini dia susah dihubungi, nomornya juga tidak aktif." Kata salah satu teman baikku, Gaara. Itu benar, aku memang membuang nomor lamaku. Aku tidak mau teman-temanku ikut khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Seminggu lalu kami kerumahnya, tapi kata Itachi-nii bilang dia tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun."

Ya, seminggu lalu memang ada yang kerumahku. Ternyata itu mereka ya? Aku memang menolak siapapun yang ingin menemuiku datang kerumah.

"Aku khawatir." Kata Gaara.

"Tidak biasanya kau bilang begitu Gaa-koi." Neji yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan diam saja, kini ikut bicara. Aku bisa melihat wajah merah Gaara, saat Neji memanggilnya dengan sebutan '–koi'.

"Minggu kita kerumahnya,yuk." Tiba-tiba Kiba bicara.

"Ide bagus." Kata Neji yang kini sudah merangkul pundak Gaara.

"Hhh, _mendokusei..-_awww!" Kiba menginjak kaki Shikamaru.

"Berhentilah bicara seperti itu, hari Minggu kamu harus ikut pokoknya! Atau kugigit kau!" Ancam Kiba

"Iya, iya... _mendokusei_."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan cara bicara ituu..!"

Kulihat Neji dan Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Dan tanpa kusadari aku pun ikut tersenyum. Senyum sedih. Aku senang mereka mengkhawatirkanku, tapi bagaimanapun aku iri dengan mereka.

"Wahhh."

Kulihat si pirang itu melihat isi 3 kotak bekal yang kubawa dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Banyak sekali. Kelihatannya enakk..." Aku bisa melihat ia senang sekali. Memang makanan yang kubawa cukup banyak ada onigiri biasa, udang goreng, telur gulung,goreng-gorengan,siao long pau (semacam somai), dango sampai desert nya juga ada.

"Makan saja semuanya." Kataku malas sambil berpangku tangan.

"Makasih kakak Sasuke, beruntungnya aku masih hidup." Kelihatannya kata-kata itu tidak berlaku lagi karena ia sudah menghabiskan setengah isi dari 1 kotak bekal yang kubawa dengan lahap.

"Khamhu jugha makhan, dhong. Nigh, khubhagi." Katanya sambil menyodorkan onigiri kearahku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Yang buat itu aku!"

'Dasar anak ini kekanakan sekali.' Pikirku sambil memakan sedikit onigiri yang tadi disodorkannya.

"Nyam, hap Enhakkk..."

Aku memperhatikan caranya makan. Lahap sekali. Aku pun tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang menggembung karena penuh makanan.

"Makan jangan penuh-penuh begitu, nanti tersedak."

Benar saja dia pun tiba-tiba memukul-mukul dadanya, tanda ia tersedak. Aku pun menawarkan jus lemon yang tadi kubawa.

"Pwahhh, makasih Teme." Katanya dengan nada lega. Melihat semangatnya itu aku jadi ragu kalau dia benar-benar sakit.

"Kau itu tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit, Dobe." Kataku.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe!" katanya masih sambil makan.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada pihak rumah sakit, melihat nafsu makanmu begitu. Bisa-bisa mereka kehabisan stok makanan." Kataku bercanda. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak keberatan dipanggil Teme olehnya.

"Jangan bercanda Teme! Kau pikir enak terus-menerus terikat diranjang!" Ia mengembungkan pipinya, manis.

"Kau sih enak, kalau alasannya sakit sekalipun tidak lulus pasti 'gak malu." Kataku mencoba menggodanya. Ia pun diam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya bisa dibilang kita yang paling enak."

"Eh?"

Dia kemudian menunjuk kearah SMU Aoimizu, jarak sekolah itu dengan tempat kami piknik memang cukup dekat. Aku pun menoleh kearah yang dia tunjuk.

"Coba dengar bel itu, itu suara bel pergantian pelajaran ke 5."

Aku pun diam.

"Biasanya kalau jam segini, murid-murid harus menahan kantuk dan terjerat di kursi sampai jam pulang."

"Sedangkan kita asyik disini santai, makan dan bebas melakukan apapun." Lanjutnya. Kini ia tidur-tiduran menatap awan berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, kau ikut juga Teme." Ia menarik lenganku. Dan menjatuhkanku ke karpet piknik.

Aku pun memandang langit disana. Entah kenapa rasanya indah sekali. Perpaduan warna pink sakura ,putih awan dan biru langit membuat kesan yang sangat unik.

'Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Shikamaru senang sekali memandangi awan.' Pikirku mengingat kebiasaan aneh salah satu temanku itu.

Tuk

Tanpa kusadari tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan si pirang itu. Aku pun menengok disaat yang salah, karena sekarang ia pun sedang melihat kearahku.

Mata kami bertemu. Seakan terhisap pada keindahan mata yang berwarna biru langit itu, aku terus menatap mata nya.

'HAH!'

Aku pun segera mengambil posisi duduk secepat mungkin dan memalingkan wajahku agar tak terlihat olehnya.

'Kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini?'

Wajahku merah dan panas. Ini pertama kalinya aku begini. Apa aku sakit?

Aku terus melihat kearah lain. Aku pun tak sadar kalau si pirang itu tengah tersenyum padaku. Kudengar ia bicara.

"Besok kau datang lagi, kan?"

_Aku ingin tahu_

_Kenapa kau mengharapkanku_

_Tapi, tak satu kata pun keluar dari mulut ini_

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

TBC

.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: **Fyuuuh, akhirnya slese juga satu chap, niat nya mu bikin one shot tapi ditengah jalan ide nya mandek. Hehehehe * dilempar readers*. Sebenarnya ide fic ini kuambil dari sebuah one shot pendek di sebuah komik lama * saia lupa judulnya apa*. Bagi para readers yang tahu judul komiknya beritahu ya. Maap bila pendek.

Jyahaha, Sasuke kubuat nista disini. Kyakakakakakakk, sori ya sasu, soalnya bosen kalu kamu dijadiin paling sempurna terus, biar kamu ngerasain gimana rasanya gak lulus skul.* tawa setan*

Sasu: brengsek! lu bilang katanya lu uchiha Fans!

Ok readers saia terima kritik dan saran dengan tangan terbuka*engga peduliin sasu*silakan tulis di...

REVIEW! PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

YAA---HAA! * niru Hiruma* Chap 2 datangg! Hyaaa! saia coba bikin secepat mungkin untuk chap kali ini.

Saia gak mau banyak komen *tepatnya gak tahu apa yg mau di komenin*

Jadi langsung aja! Are you ready to read? Enjoy~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura Blossom

By Shion

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Warning: YAOI, OOC, ROMAN KAGAK JELASS

Pair: NARUSASU slight NEJIGAA dan SHIKAKIBA

Disclaimer: punya Masashi Kishimoto en alur critanya mirip manga pnya Natsumi Rin tapi dgn sedikit pengubahan disana-sini.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Naruto POV**

Aku menatap rimbun pohon sakura dibalik jendela rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat pagi itu. Itu menjadi kebiasaanku sejak aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan inap sejak setahun lalu.

KLEK

Aku menoleh kearah pintu ruanganku, dan kudapati seorang Dokter dan 2 orang suster masuk kedalam kamarku. Mereka pun menyiapkan peralatan untuk memastikan keadanku pagi ini. Tanpa disuruh, aku segera menuju tempat tidurku dan duduk seraya menunggu untuk diperiksa.

"Tekanan darahmu bagus hari ini, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lelah."

Begitu kata seorang lelaki berbaju dokter yang memeriksaku.

"Dok, apa aku boleh keluar hari ini?" tanyaku setengah berharap. Karena aku tahu pasti jawabannya...

"Tidak hari ini, hari ini anginnya cukup dingin. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

"Baiklah Dok."

Ya, larangan biasa yang sudah sering kudengar. Tapi seperti biasa aku hanya mengiyakan dan tidak melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokterku.

Aku pun menunggu para Dokter dan para Suster keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun mengganti piyamaku dengan baju mainku, kali ini kaus berwarna merah dengan sedikit kreasi warna kuning atau mungkin oranye, celana jeans biru dan tak lupa jaket oranye dengan sentuhan warna hitam kesayanganku.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan memastikan semuanya aman. Perlahan aku berjalan mengendap agar tak ketahuan. Rasanya aku seperti kakek Happosai yang ada di anime RANMA ½ yang sering mencuri pakaian dalam para suster. Oww, ralat. Tepatnya gadis-gadis muda yang cantik.

Ups, ada rombongan Suster. Aku segera sembunyi dibalik peralatan medis –entah apa namanya- yang cukup besar. Akan sangat merepotkan, kalau mereka sampai tahu aku keluar diam-diam lagi.

'Hooh, selamat...' Batinku saat berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku pun segera berlari kecil kearah barisan pepohonan sakura tempat aku biasa menunggu anak yang bernama Sasuke itu.

'Hmm, dia belum datang ya.' Pikirku saat melihat tempat itu masih kosong. Aku pun bermaksud untuk duduk, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat melihat dikejauhan tampak kepala seseorang yang seperti pantat ayam atau mungkin burung. Aku tak tahu. Tapi hanya dia yang punya gaya rambut seperti itu.

"TEME!" aku memanggil anak itu. Aku tak biasa memanggil namanya, karena kami sudah cukup akrab dengan panggilan Teme-Dobe. Walau aku masih belum terima dipanggil Dobe olehnya.

"Teme,hari ini bawa apa?" pertanyaan yang sering kulontarkan sejak 5 hari lalu kami bertemu. Memang baru 5 hari, tapi aku sudah cukup akrab dengannya, menurutku.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Katanya dingin. Lama-lama aku jadi ilfill juga dengan mukanya yang selalu stoic itu. Tidak seperti dulu.

_Kalau boleh aku meminta_

_Aku ingin melihat dirimu_

_Yang seperti dulu

* * *

_

**Sasuke POV**

"Enaakkkk."

Aku bigung dengan Naruto, perutnya itu kelihatannya mampu menampung banyak makan sekaligus. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin kalau dia benar-benar sakit. Padahal hari ini aku membawa 5 kotak bekal makanan plus 2 botol jus, 1 jus lemon dan 1 lagi jus tomat kesukaanku dan dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat, dia sudah menghabiskan separuhnya.

Aku memperhatikan caranya makan yang selalu lahap, itu selalu bisa membuatku menyunggingkan senyum.

Sejujurnya selama 3 hari terakhir ini selalu ada perasaan aneh tiap aku melihatnya. Rasanya nyaman. Aku juga merasa seperti itu ketika bersama Aniki-ku, tapi rasanya ini sedikit berbeda.

"Me... Teme."

"...."

"TEME!"

"HAH!" aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dan saat aku sadari kembali, jarak wajahku dengan wajah Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Dalam sekejap aku pun _blushing._ Secepat mungkin aku mendorong wajahnya agar menjauh. Kuharap wajahku yang memerah tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Aduhduhduh... Sakit Teme!" dia protes. Aku memang mendorong wajahnya sampai dia terjengkang. Yah, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Baka Dobe." Gumamku, kecil tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

"Apa sih, kamunya yang dari tadi bengong melulu." Sungutnya. Yah, kuakui aku memang salah. Tapi, asal kau tahu aku bengong karena memikirkanmu, tahu!

"...." aku diam.

'Kenapa aku berpikir seperti seorang cewek yang lagi jatuh cinta, ya? ARGGH! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi begini sih?' batinku berkecamuk. Rasanya aku benar-benar merasa stress yang menjadi-jadi belakangan ini makin parah.

"Teme." Panggilnya.

"Hm"

"Nggak asyik."

"Hm?" tanya ku tak manerti.

"Kenapa sih? Dari kemarin kamu aneh?"

"..., maksudmu?"

"Iya, dari kemarin tuh kamu suka bengong, kalau ditanya diam melulu. Mikirin apa sih?" jelasnya bertubi-tubi.

"......" aku tetap diam. Hanya suara angin bertiup lembut disertai hujan keloapak sakura yang terdengar.

'Gak mungkin 'kan kubilang aku mikirin kamu!'batinku.

"Tuh kan diam lagi. Ketawa dong, padahal kemari-kemarin kamu sering tersenyum. Ayo, ketawa."

Aku pun tersenyum melihat dia sedemikian keras membuatku tertawa. Dia pun nyengir lebar, tanda dia puas. Entah kenapa aku senang dengan dirinya yang memperhatikanku itu.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Hei, kalian."

Kudengar suara orang memanggil kami diiringi suara derap langkah kecil, yang jumlahnya bukan hanya 1 orang. Kami pun menengok dan mendapati 3 orang murid dari SMU Aoimizu, SMU impianku, menuju kearah kami.

Aku hanya memasang wajah antara terkejut dan malu, aku tak tahu wajah apa yang kutunjukkan. Karena itu kupalingkan saja wajahku.

"Kalian setiap hari kemari, ya? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

'Uhhh, kenapa mereka kemari.' Batinku. Aku berharap mereka segera pergi.

"Hanami, mau ikutan?" kudengar si Dobe itu mengajak mereka? Tunggu? Mengajak mereka untuk piknik bersama?

"Benarkah kami boleh ikut?"

'Ajakan bagus Dobe.' Batinku sinis.

Akhirnya mereka pun ikut makan bersama kami. Si Dobe itu yang paling banyak berbicara sementara aku hanya diam saja mendengar perbincangan mereka berempat.

"Apa kalian tidak sekolah?" kudengar seorang cewek berambut ungu dikepang menanyakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar.

'Ck, kenapa mereka menanyakan itu?' Aku hanya mendecak khawatir dalam hati.

"Kami tidak lulus ujian." Si Dobe membeberkann semuanya. Bagus sekali.

'Baka dobe kenapa bilang begitu! Mereka kan jadi tidak enak hati!' batinku seraya melihat wajah ketiga murid SMU Aoimizu itu.

"Begitu, ya. Semoga tahun depan kalian bisa masuk Aoimizu." Kata seorang anak.

"Ya, kami akan mendoakan." Lanjut seorang anak lagi. Mereka tersenyum pahit karena merasa tidak enak.

GREP

"Tentu saja karena kami berdua kami kuat."

Naruto merangkulkan lengannya dipundakku dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, kan?" tanyanya padaku seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hal itu berhasil mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, mengingat posisiku ada dipelukannya.

"Ah." Tiba-tiba anak perempuan diantara mereka tersentak.

"Sudah bel masuk, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."katanya sambil membetulkan roknya.

"Makasih, makanan buatan pacarmu enak sekali." Kata seorang cowok dengan cengiran lebar.

Eh? Pacar?

"Tu-tunggu aku bukan pacarnya.." Aku tergagap. Wajahku memerah menjelaskan situasinya. Tapi, ketiga anak itu sudah berlalu.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto tertawa keras.

"Tidak lucu Dobe!" bentakku.

"Hhh..ahaha... wajahmu lucu Teme. Harusnya kau bercermin tadi...puhh..."

Aku pun menjitak kepalanya. Pelan, sekedar mendimkannya. Tak lama ia pun berhenti tertawa. Keheningan pun meributkan diri kami.

"Jadi kamu mau masuk Aoimizu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, kamu juga kan?" tanyanya kembali, tersenyum manis padaku. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, karena itu impianku."

Dia pun nyengir lebar, sambil memegang sebotol kaleng minuman yang kubawa.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti. Karena merasa risih aku pun mengajak bicara.

"Nee, Dobe kenapa kau mau masuk Aoimizu?" tanyaku.

Ia diam sejenak. Seraya meletakkan kaleng minumannya kekarpet piknik. Aneh. Pikirku yang tak biasa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Itu karena... janji."

"Janji? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Dia menatapku dengan senyum sedih, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit pusing.

"Janji... dengan orang yang kusayang." Lanjutnya sendu.

NYUT

Aku memegangi dadaku, entah kenapa rasanya sakit. Padahal hanya kata-kata, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

_Perlahan _

_kusadari perasaanku_

_Namun, ku tetap bungkam_

_Menyadari rasa takut mengelitik sudut hati

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

"Hmm." Gumam seorang remaja lelaki bermata onyx dengan rambut model pantat ayam tengah duduk disebuah sofa diruang keluarga rumahnya malam itu. Ia sibuk membolak-balikan halaman pada sebuah majalah memasak. Saking seriusnya ia tidak menyadari sang kakak sedang memperhatikannya dibelakang.

"Sibuk sekali, sas?" tanya Itachi yang sudah dibelakang sofa. Kedua tangannya memangku wajahnya dan kedua sikunya bertumpu pada sofa.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi tak bertanya lagi, ia hanya diam memperhatikan adiknya itu. Ia sudah cukup senang adiknya itu kembali semangat setelah berdiam diri terus menerus dikamar.

"Aniki..." anak yang bernama Sasuke itu memanggil kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"..."

"Hei, aku tak mengerti kalau kamu diam saja otoutou." Katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi adiknya dari belakang, gemas.

"Awww! Ittai! Baka Aniki, lepas!" Sasuke berusaha melepasakan cubitan kakaknya itu. Tapi, bukannya lepas cubitan itachi malahh makin keras ditambah tangannya yang memainkan wajah Sasuke.

"Baka Aniki! Pipiku merah, tau!" Sasuke berteriak kesal. Setelah Ia berhasil melepaskan cubitan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Campuran dari perasaan geli dan senang, karena sudah lama mereka tidak saling bercanda seperti ini.

"Kulitmu makin halus Otoutou, seperti perempuan." Canda Itachi. Dan sukses membuat Itachi mendapat timpukan bantal sofa dari Sasuke.

"Baka Aniki, aku mau tidur." Tukas Sasuke kesal. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum lega dan senang. Seraya terkikik pelan.

"Tadi dia mau tanya apa, ya?" pikir Itachi. Tapi kelihatannya Itachi tak perlu memanggil Sasuke kembali dengan resiko terkena timpukan bantal dari adiknya. Karena anaknya sendiri kembali melongo dari atas tangga.

"Aniki besok..."

"Besok kenapa?"

"... ajari aku membuat tamagoyaki." Pintanya. Itachi membelalakan mata, namun tak lama ia nyengir mesum.

"Wah, untuk siapa nih? Tidak biasanya adikku meminta diajari untuk memasak?" tanya Itachi.

"Baka! Besok pokoknya ajari aku!" tukas Sasuke seraya menutup –membanting- pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang kembali terkikik dibawah tangga.

* * *

"Aniki aku berangkat." Sasuke meminta izin pada kakaknya. Ya, hari ini ia akan pergi ketempat biasa Naruto menunggu. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah ringan, tapi sejenak dia berhenti.

"Sasuke?" panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Kalian...?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat keempat orang teman dekatnya, kini ada didepannya.

'Kenapa mereka disini?' batin Sasuke.

"_Mingu kita kerumahnya, yuk!" _ Sasuke teringat omongan Kiba 6 hari lalu.

'Benar juga, ini hari Minggu.'

"Hei, Sasuke kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm." Sasuke menjawab (kelewat) singkat. Walau rasanya ia masih merasa agak aneh berhadapan dengan teman-temannya.

"Syukur deh, kami khawatir tahu. Sejak hari kelulusan, kamu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Kami kira kau kenapa-napa." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Yahh, syukurlah kamu nggak bunuh diri kayak di film-film.... Wadauww!" sela Shikamaru yang diputus suara kesakitan karena kakinya dijejal oleh Kiba.

"Shikaaaa..." Kiba mengeluarkan suara horror kepada Shikamaru

Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil begitu juga Sasuke. Melihat kedua orang itu benar-benar merpakan suatu hiburan tersendiri.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba sambil memperhatikann bawaan Sasuke.

"Oh,ini. Aku mau ke SMU Aoimizu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tas yana dibawanya.

" Hah? Untuk apa? Kamu kan nggak... Ukkh!" kini giliran Neji yang mendapat sikutan dari Gaara.

"Bodoh!" bisik Gaara.

Sasuke diam. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku disana, kami setiap hari piknik dibawah pohon sakura." Katanya senang.

'Eh?' batin mereka berempat.

"Ngg, jadi hari ini kamu mau kesana juga?" tanya Gaara.

"Hm."

"Ya sudah, tadinya kami ingin ke rumahmu. Tapi, kalau kamu mau pergi kami tidak akan menggangu." Jelas Kiba.

"Kalau kalian mau ikut, boleh saja kok." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, bener gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya."

"Emm, jangan hari ini. Sebenarnya setelah kami pulang dari rumahmu kami ingin ke Plaza, ada barang-barang yang mau dibeli." Jelas Neji.

"Minggu depan saja lagi, repot amat sih... _mendokusei_." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Kalau begitu minggu depan. Tapi, apa temanmu tak keberatan?" tanya Gaara.

"Datang saja kapanpun, kalau dia sih pasti setuju. Dia suka keramaian." Jelas Sasuke mengingat betapa berisiknya Naruto.

"Asyik! Gak sabar pingin makan masakan Sasuke lagi." Seru Kiba semangat. Yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Sasuke pun berlalu.

Hening sesaat.

"Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah semangat lagi tanpa bantuan kita." Ucap Gaara setelah Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau kecewa?" tanya Neji.

"Sedikit."

"Tapi aku jadi ingin tahu siapa orang yang membuat Sasuke jadi semangat lagi, dari apa yang kudengar mereka kelihatannya sudah akrab sekali." Kata Kiba.

"Itu sih karena dia suka sama orang itu." Jelas Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Semuanya menatap Shikamaru.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Serius?" tanya Neji.

"Tahu dari mana?" sambung Gaara.

"Dilihat juga jelas, kan? Biasanya dia selalu berwajah stoic. Tapi saat dia menceritakan tentang anak itu wajahnya terlihat senang sekali. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan dia menyukai anak itu." Jelas Shikamaru. Semua kembali menatapnya, terutama Kiba.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Enggak, hanya tumben kamu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar begitu." Timpal Kiba.

"Hhh.. _mendokusei_."

Mereka pun berlalu.

* * *

**Naruto POV **

Aku membaca sebuah buku komik ditempat tidurku. Akupun menoleh saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh poninya, matanya biru sama sepertiku, dia Aniki-ku. Aniki-ku datang menjengukku lagi.

"Pagi Naru-chan." Sapa Aniki tersenyum. Aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau baik? Aku dengar dari Doktermu kalau kamu akhir-akhir ini sering keluar, ya?" tanya Aniki menyelidik.

Aku merengut.

"Aniki mau melarangku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak." Jawab Aniki.

"Hah?" itulah respon yang kukeluarkan.

"Aniki tidak keberatan?" tanyaku lanjut.

"Hmm, secara pribadi aku tidak keberatan. Aku ngerti gimana rasanya terus menerus berada dirumah sakit. Bosan." Jelas Aniki.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk keluar rumah sakit, tapi jangan terlalu sering. Penyakitmu itu tidak ringan." Akupun terdiam

"Hari ini kamu keluar lagi?" tanya Aniki. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Aniki-ku.

"Terserah kamu saja, tapi jaga tubuhmu baik-baik. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada kuliah, tapi kamu tak apa-apakan kutinggal sendiri?"

"Enggak apa-apa Aniki, aku nanti bersama temanku kok." Jelasku.

"Benar, siapa?"

"Hehe, ada deh." Kataku nyengir.

"Apa sih sudah main rahasia-rahasiaan ya? Ahh aku harus kekampus, jaa Naru-chan. Jaga dirimu." Kata Aniki sambil mencium keningku sekilas.

Aku pun menatap punggung anikiku yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku pun menatap jam dinding di kamar ini.

'Jam 08.37. Kelihatannya hari ini aku telat.' Pikirku.

Aku pun segera beranjak dari dudukku. Tapi, sesaat setelah aku menapakkan kakiku dibumi.

DEG!

"Ukkhh." Aku memegang dadaku yang terasa seperti dihujam ribuan peluru. Sesak, sakit. Hanya itu yang kurasakan.

"Hhh..khh." nafasku memburu, pandanganku mengabur, aku yakin tak lama lagi aku akan pingsan.

'Sasuke.' Entah bagaimana aku masih ingin mempertahankan kesadaranku. Aku pun berjalan dengan setengah tersadar. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

'Harus bertemu Sasuke.' Hanya itu yang kupikirkan ditengah rasa sakit tak terkira yang melanda.

Aku pun menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam.

"Sasuke." Aku tidak sadar kalau aku memanggil namanya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Aku merasa sedikit heran karena biasanya si Dobe sudah menungguku ditempat biasa. Tapi hari ini tidak.

'Mungkin dia ketiduran.' Pikirku.

Akupun menggelar karpet piknik dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kami santap nanti.

'Hari ini dia lama sekali.' Batinku lagi melihat makanan yang kubawa hampir dingin.

"Sasuke."

Kudengar suara yang tak asing lagi. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Dan kulihat orang yang sedari tadi kutunggu datang.

"Lama sekali kau Dobe, makanannya hampir dingin nih."

"Sasuke."

Eh, tidak biasanya dia memanggilku dengan nama.

"Dobe kenapa kau masih pakai piyama?" tanyaku heran.

"Sasuke."

"Dobe kau kenapa." Aku heran dia memanggil namaku teru berulang-ulang. Aku menatapnya. Wajahnya...pucat sekali.

"Dobe kau ti..." ucapanku terputus saat melihat tubuhnya limbung. Sempat kudengar dia memanggil namaku lagi.

"Sasuke."

Dengan sigap kutangkap tubuhnya. Tubuhnya dingin sekali.

"Dobe! Hei Dobe!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

TBC

.

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: **Hyaaaaa, kelarr juga chap 2. Kayaknya gak terlalu memuaskan yah. Owww fic Sakura Blossom ini termasuk fic yg paling cepet apdet* menurut saiia*. Saia pikir chap berikut a bakal agak lama apdetnya. Karena saiia dikejar-kejar orang nista ya menyuruh saiia bikin fic rate M secepatnya . saiia mikir tingkah Sasuke lama kelamaan jadi mirip cewe, apa readers juga mikir gitu?

**Balasan Review: **

**UchihaUzumaki Sasunaru**: beneran romance? Kyaaa, akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic ya romanya kerasa. Maksih ya^^. *peluk uchiha*

**Ginshio Haru**: makasih ya ginshio aku suka ficmu looo! Apdet lagi dongg* kok malah riquest?*.hmm, kita pnya pikiran sama ya, emang knapa kalo plajaran trakhir tuh slalu aja plajaran yg ngeribetin. *padahal kalo gak kan bisa diem2 tidur: buka aib: disiket*

**Ritsu nee**: haii nee, muncul lgi di sini ya. Nee aku dah brusaha apdet secepatnya nih. Jgn diapa2in ya aku *merinding uler bajai* *apaan tuh?*

**Uzumaki Hotaru**: hee, jadi itu ya pengarangnya.* ngangguk2* arigato yach dah ngasih tau, tapi hotaru suka Narusasu? Sama dongg.* sebenernya krna ditularin virus Narusasu dari orang yang diatas*

**Hoshi no hikari-chan**: kekekek, bagus gak? Kalo mau ntar sasu lbih kusiksa lgi.* dirajam Sasu*

**Sasunaru's chemistry**: wat prtanyaan kmu jawabannya di chap depann^^

terima kasih untuk kalian yang denagn senang hati melepas waktu beberapa menit untuk meripiu fic ini.

Para readers ya manis *HOEEK* *dibacok readers* bagi yang pnya masukan Naru Sakit apa silakan tulis di....

REVIEW! YACH?


End file.
